Bone Planet
The Bone Planet is a planet near the edge of Desertio Spaedum. Following the Skeleton War, it is now under the control of Skeleton Justice Warriors. Description The Bone Planet was a peculiar planet mostly made of bone. On its surface, plant-like biological organisms made of flesh (sometimes called "the meats of production") grew; they could be harvested and used in the production of hamburgers and various other fast food items. The planet was full of holes and cracks which could presumably be used to travel to its core. The only person to go below the surface and return, David Livingsbone, reported hearing "flesh-like sounds" and "nonsensical utterances delivered with a British accent" before collapsing from shock and instantly dying. Following this, a decision was made to further research the subject; none of the exploration teams sent to chart the depths ever returned, however. Through unknown means, dead creatures could be revived to live again as skeletons on the planet. It is not known whether this was due to some magical property of the Bone Planet or cultural knowledge that had not spread elsewhere. Some speculate that the native skeleton inhabitants were created as a result of another civilization dying out and being reanimated. History Sources of propaganda often claim that skeletons are transformed humans; despite this, skeletons are known to have existed on the Bone Planet thousands of years before the planet was conquered by the Lightstar Empire, a civilization of humans that attacked the planet in ancient times. As there was no ocean separating the Bone Planet and attackers' home system, there is much debate about whether this counts as an example of colonialism. Existing near the border of the dangerous Desertio Spaedum, the Bone Planet had little contact with the outside world before the Eduskunta era. Shortly after its formation in 2282, the Bone Planet became a part of Eduskunta, which lead to a stark increase in trade and cultural exchange. McDonald's was known to do business with the Lightstar Empire, using the planet's meats of production to manufacture fast food. Following the gradual rise of popularity in Darxist thought among the skeleton population of the planet, the Skeleton War began in 2425. 30 years later, Karl Darx defeated Prince Lightstar in a duel and formed a new skeletalist government. Many loyalists of the royal family fled the planet, seeking outside help to regain control. Society and culture In ancient times, the Bone Planet was solely inhabited by a modest population of skeletons. Initially, the human conquerors matched their numbers; as they neglected to properly destroy the bodies of their dead, however, many were reanimated during the Skeleton War. By its end, all humans had been converted to skeletons. The most well-known cultural product of the planet was Skeleton Warriors, a cartoon funded by the Lightstar Empire. Nerds across the galaxy were known to watch it, though few had knowledge of its nature as colonialist propaganda made to justify the oppression of the skeletal populations of the planet. Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references External links